


Medb's Summer Adventure

by Aenithon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BDSM, Blood, F/F, Pain, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenithon/pseuds/Aenithon
Summary: Medb tried her best, but in the end all succumb to the fate of being an event boss. Can things really get worse even after you've been beaten up repeatedly for drops?(Twitter poll fic. I do polls and take suggestions for fics every week on Wednesday @aenithon on twitter - please check it out if you're interested.)
Relationships: Carmilla | Assassin/Medb | Rider
Kudos: 5





	Medb's Summer Adventure

Carmilla had decades of experience as a torturer and the cask of the Holy Grail had only allowed those flavors to develop and depthen. Across her thighs, up and down, now and again rising to her abdomen before a sharp downward swipe – but never touching her most sensitive part. Medb knew as well as the Countess that anticipation of punishment was far the greater, powerless as she was to master her own fear.

Every time she tried to speak, high-pitched cries would answer instead of her voice, the watchful torturer readied at any moment to cut her off. The rosy flesh of her well-formed legs was beginning to take a deeper hue. Just when she thought she could take no more and closed her eyes against the agony, a fresh one was enjoined as the long, questing nail of Carmilla's forefinger penetrated her pussy.

It was impossible not to scream, to give voice to the conflicting joys of pain and pleasure. When she looked down it was to find Carmilla biting her breast with the corner of her mouth, a stiletto fang sinking easily, almost painlessly, through her flesh. Unlike her other lovers, this sucking was in earnest; blood soon began to leak down the Countess's jaw from her sanguine repast.

As another finger was introduced Medb tried to struggle away from the spreading of her flower, but the bath's rim proved poor purchase and the domme's finger's relentless. Her fighting only saw her fall from a further height onto the sharpened points of Carmilla's nails, her voice piercing over the running water.

All at once, the vampire had regained her distance, the whip once again readied. The first swing was checked as a sadistic smile came to her face at the sight of the blood running down from Medb's nipple commingling with the yellow piss leaking unbidden down her inner thighs, setting fresh agony to her whip wounds.

“How shameful,  _ o queen _ !”

The whip cracked again, hard enough this time to set Medb's body to swaying. There was no focus this time, only a frenzied hail of blows on her arms, legs, breasts, face, and, gradually centering, deft swings to just brush against her clit. But those were not blows struck in earnest, the force enough to split the skin above only to leave the leather teasing the rider's button like a lover.

“Go on, cum! Cum from being whipped,  _ o queen! _ ”

“N-no! I w-won't!”

“Give in! Accept this, my only gift to you!”

No matter how swollen her petals were with arousal, no matter the competing agonies, Medb's pride as a queen would not allow her to surrender. As anyone prepared to be broken on the rocks of suffering in service to their pride, she began to take joy in that which was inflicted on her. Soon, she was swinging her body into the blows, grinding against the trailing ends of the whip, humping against the handle when it was brought near.  
“Why are you so...!”

The queen had the pleasure of seeing the vampire break first, watching her dive between her legs to force her to cum with her tongue. But even cumming for her would be no defeat after that sight. Medb wrapped her legs around Carmilla's head forcing that long, cold tongue deeper inside her. Even when the fangs sunk into her pubus to gain greater purchase, she only felt it push her further and further along.

“ _ A-aah~  _ Serve your queen,  _ lowborn noble! _ ”

Much as she tried to escape, Carmilla's head was held fast by Medb's toned thighs, forced to accept the bountiful benediction of cum gushing forth as the queen rewarded her lesser. Long seconds past before she was choking and gagging, longer ones still until she was released to choke on the floor.

“Y-you know,” Medb's voice still quivered from the post-orgasmic high and the pain returning on its heels, “I really should be thanking you. Relieving the tension was  _ just _ what I needed after all that – w-wait, what are you doing?”

“ _ Phantom Maiden!” _


End file.
